


This Ship Has Sailed

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: Uma is beginning to get restless, Harry is starting to show signs of getting into too many bad fights, and poor Gil doesn't know what to do with either one of them. So what's going to happen when Uma questions Harry with no one around until Gil walks in? Let's find out shall we? Also someone new will come in soon, care to find out who? Let's begin...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Uma/Hook I've ever done. So I wish myself luck and hope you guys will like it. This will NOT be your normal fanfiction, this time the SHIP will sail on both sides. ;)

Lately Harry Hook (son of Captain Hook) had been getting into some pretty rough brawls lately. It was starting to show, no black eyes, but bruises here and there. Plus he had chosen to wear his big red hot pirates coat each day even on hottest of days. Today it was going to be over a hundred degrees on the Isle and the heat index didn't help. The rule was everyone must stay inside so no one gets hurt or worse. Collapse or die in his hated heat. It was only eight in the morning when the breakfast rush was coming into Ursula's Fish & Chips. Everyone was getting their usual treatment of whatever they ordered. Though most of the time people would complain "Hey I didn't order this!" "You take what we give you" "Hey I wanted the fried clams!" "And I wanted a sea-pony. Life's not fair!" Uma was arguing with a few customers while getting fed up. Even though the Isle didn't get much sunshine, when they did it was way too hot.

Uma fed up with everyone, unable to use her abilities because of the shield. The same shield that protected everyone from them and the other way around stopped her. Without another word she took her apron off walking out of the old washed up diner. Even at the requests of others to stay inside because of the heat. Uma didn't care to hear it, she had grown accustomed to wandering off every time despite the weather. "I don't need to take that crap from anyone, especially not those barnacles." Uma whispered to herself as she walked down an old alley towards the shield wall where she liked to be alone. "What's my name?!" Uma cried out not realizing she wasn't alone as she heard someone whisper "Uma" in faint voice. Glancing around she saw a shadow move against the wall leaning on a bad arm that was bleeding. She would recognize that voice no matter, but with how weak it was, she didn't want to.

"Harry!?" Uma half ran over to him helping him lean away from the wall to keep the pressure off the bad arm. "What happened to you? Who did this!?" Uma's voice was demanding as she wanted to know who was hurting those who belonged to her. No not belonged, those who devoted themselves to her. Those who were close and meant a lot to her. Harry lied "Just got...into a bit of a fight tis all. Nothing to worry about." "This isn't just a fight Harry, you look like crap. Some of these bruises are old too. Looks like they've been here for awhile." Harry was half listening to Uma as she took his good arm placing it around her shoulders. That way he could be more stabilized, though Uma wished Gil was here. He was the strongest out of the three of them, Uma had power, and Harry was skill. Before they could walk to get somewhere safer and out of the heat so that Harry wouldn't pass out on her. There was a problem. "Well well well, look who we have here. An old beat up barnacle and his shrimpy pet"

Uma's annoyance was high with her nickname that Mal gave her. Then again everyone know that was her pet peeve. Letting it go this once seeing as Harry was more important. More than gutting someone for what they said about her. Uma started to walk but the group of pirates that didn't follow Uma or anyone else blocked the path. If they touched the wall would they get hurt? Die? Fall through? She couldn't take that risk, not with the way Harry was, and right now she may find out soon. Harry leaned away from Uma to stand in front of her, sword drawn ready to stand and protect no matter the cost. The five pirates laughed thinking he couldn't take anyone down in his condition. Advancing towards them Uma pulled her sword standing next to Harry. She couldn't stop him from fighting, but she could fight along side him. If they were lucky in their case it would be enough. Two of the pirates moved in with swords ready to attack. Gleaming by their sides in the little sunlight that touched the silver blades.

"Kill them" The leader of the rogue pirates spoke enough for his mates to hear as they all advanced against them. Swords against swords, cuts, slashes, blood, bruises. The fight ensued and even though Uma took down three of them down, there were still two left. That was until...


	2. An Unlikely Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma and Harry are in a predicament being on their own in an alley. Harry's injuries are not serious but very painful. With rogue pirates against them, what will they do out numbered? Find out soon...

As the other pirates advanced on them, one moving in for a kill not a scare. Another jumps down from a building with a sword in hand ready to defend those behind them. "Gil?" Uma spoke a tad shocked as Harry glanced up squinting thinking Uma was seeing things. "Get out of here you big fool, they'll kill you." Harry spat out at the dumb blonde. Gil stood his friends "Leave Uma and Harry alone" "Or else what doofus? You're gonna run away like your father did?" Gil didn't respond to the insult as silence filled the area along with an anxious, cold, dead feeling. Fog rolled in causing everyone to look around and made Gil smile knowing what he did worked.

A figure in the shadows walked through the fog, coming into the sunlight only to reveal Gil's ally. White hair in a high ponytail flared out down to her waist in waves. One red eye and one blue. Her skin was pale and delicate as it appeared to those around her. Her make up was dark to match her outfit. Black ankle boots that were loose around the ankles and covered in buckle straps. Her leggings were black and see through looking as if she wrapped bandages around them. Her skirt flared out and layered with black torn ruffles. Her corset matched with a white background and black straps. She almost looked like a creepy doll in a way with matching strings around her arms for whatever reason.

"Well, well, well so you were right Gil. Someone besides the three of you decided to cross the line and trespass on my property." The voice was strong yet sweet as if it was hiding something evil behind her words. "You know I don't like trespassers, you always make things so much messier than they need to be. So here's your first and only warning, get off my property or you'll learn what bloodshed is. Do you think becoming shark food is bad? You have no idea what I have planned for you." Her eyes narrowed as her voice grew icy with the stings of her words. Almost as if she was pointing knives at their throat.

"Gil, sweetie. Do me a favor and help Uma out with some extra muscle if you don't mind?" The odd girl suggested while placing her hand on his shoulder. Then watched him nod and doing what she had requested. Uma and Harry were the only other ones he ever listened to. So now Uma wanted to know who this girl was and why she looked so familiar. Gil waited for Uma to stand back so he could take Harry's good arm around his shoulder. It was easy for Gil to hold Harry up with how strong he was. Uma stood to be in front of Gil and Harry ready to protect them at all costs. The other pirates whispered to themselves deciding they were not going to leave. "They are our prey, not yours! We'll take them by force if we have to!" "If that's the way you want things to be sweethearts, but remember your only chance. You killed it and yourselves." She moved as the captain of the rogue pirates fell to his knees out cold like a light and bleeding on the ground now.

"Oh so messy" she was now in the midst of the other pirates who seemed shocked she got there without moving. She did move. She much faster than others could see or understand until she finished. Licking the blood off her blade (the size of an athame) she tilted her head towards them. She watched them stumble running away until she stopped them with what she said. "You might want to take him with you or he'll die here." Then she turned towards the others. She was going to tell Uma she could trust her. Then again she figured the other villain would retort and saying that wasn't going to happen. "Let's go" without another word she walked off as the others gathered their captain the best they could. Gil carried Harry as he was already trying to pass out as Uma stayed close trying to keep him awake.


	3. Just a bit longer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is hurt, Gil is helping in the best we he knows how, and Uma demands to know who this new ally of theirs is. Gil defends the girl surprising both Harry & Uma. The question is why?

Gil followed the odd girl down through the tunnels until they got to a big door sealed completely shut. Though she walked through it. Gil must have been there before because he followed without hesitation. Uma stood outside for a moment trying to figure out how they went through it. That was until a pale hand reached out from the other side pulling her in by her wrist. Inside Uma could see a grand underground cave like room. It had decorations in a fantasy, nature, almost steampunk style. There were things all over the place, it looked a bit of a mess, yet organized at the same time.

Uma noticed Gil had placed Harry on the bed as the other girl sat on it looking down at the injured pirate. As if trying to examine his wounds, which made Uma uncomfortable so she spoke up "Who are you?" Uma demanded to know yet the other didn't respond. She only held up her hand to get the other to be silent then her head did a single nod as she stood. "Bruises, cuts, nothing major but the right arm got slashed and is bleeding. The worst of it all. You might want to patch him up first, I doubt he'd like the idea of a stranger patching him up if he woke up in the middle of it. So if you wouldn't mind, I'll let you do it. Gil will you get my first aid supply chest?" Not a box, but a chest it made more sense with her. To have something bigger and more useful than something so tiny or small.

"As for my name, my name is Zadaline but you can call me Addy. I prefer the shortened version if you must ask." Addy stated as she watched Gil pick up the heavy chest of first aid supplies. She was watching his muscles as he walked past her and placing it down for Uma to use. Addy zoned out for a mere moment. Uma started cleaning and patching up Harry as he slept. Luckily his wounds were minor but the question was where did he get them? "I do know what you're thinking, no I cannot read your mind either. That is always the first thing someone thinks when I say what I say." Addy continued as Gil sat on the other side of the bed hoping for the pirate to wake up soon. "Alright then, so what am I thinking?" Uma asked in a half paying attention voice. Uma listened very little at all when the other began to speak, her mind was set on Harry. So the other girl left the room alone going into another, this wasn't her place to stand here and blab. It was useless to talk about such.

"Oh Harry, what happened to you?" Uma wondered in silence as she knew the other girl already was out of ear shot. Gil fell asleep next to Harry as he watched Uma do her magic on him (Harry). She took a wet cloth cleaning up his wounds and finally went back to patching him up. The scar on his arm was still bleeding as she had forgotten about it. Good thing he liked to wear sleeveless coats unlike his father. Using the cloth against the somewhat deep cut on his upper arm she noticed how much stronger he had become. Before she realized it a hand reached over touching hers. That caught her attention making her glance up thinking he was finally awake. He was. "Harry, how do you feel?" Uma thought that was a stupid question as he was laying on a bed. In a stranger's cave and bleeding from the cuts he consumed. Gil was still asleep, worn out from trying to locate them after all this time. "I'm fine" Harry half lied, sure he was in pain but he'd never tell his pirate queen that.

"I know you're in pain" Uma said making it so she could move her hand again to bandage up his arm. Though when she started to bandage he sat up putting them both more at eye level. The air around them both got a bit heated with how close they both were. Still she managed to bandage his arm though her hands stayed on his toned muscles. "Uma" He whispered inching closer to her while placing his hand gently up to the side of her face to pull her in. "Harry" Uma knew where this was going and she didn't want it to stop. For years she watched Harry grow along side with Gil and realized how much she loved her boys. Loved Harry. Only an inch or two apart she closed her eyes as he mimicked hers while their lips brushed each other's. "Hey so did he wake up yet?" The other girl walked into the room while reading a book upside down. She didn't see them or at least let them know she did. The book was actually a camera so yes, she took a couple pictures without them knowing.

Harry and Uma pulled away scowling at the fact the moment, ruined by this strange girl, and her bad timing. "Yes, he's awake." Uma said as she made Harry lay back down again on the bed next to Gil who was curled up into a ball facing Harry. Being as worried as he was, which was why they were there now. Uma really wanted a moment longer before she burst into the room with her questions. Wait, wasn't Uma the one supposed to be asking questions?


	4. Chapter 4: Time To Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is awake.  
> Addy comes back into the room.  
> Harry and Uma are a bit embarrassed.  
> Gil is asleep or pretending at least.

Harry wasn't embarassed by the fact he got caught the mere second before kissing Uma. He was more enraged, the two villains never had peace from anyone to get as far as they had. "And who are you?" Harry asked though Uma made him stay still "Do I really have to go through this again? Okay, Gil already knows all this so he can sleep through my little talk. But I hate twenty questions unless I'm asking them." Addy spoke about to start her short background story. "My name is Zadaline Lize Hatter. I am the daughter of Alice Liddell and Mad Hatter. The red and white queens are like my aunts. The creatures are part of the family and yes that means the caterpillar at the time was my uncle. With that said I met Gil oh...I don't know...some time back. Few months...no wait its been three years since we've first met. He wouldn't tell you about me because well why would he? Anyways, to make this shorter, we became friends one day he was being bullied, I ended their lives. He's hung around me ever since, he tends to come down here though i do like to run around away from here most of the time. I don't hang out with the other Wonderland children though, I seem to act too evil for them." Addy said as she grabbed a cup of hot fresh tea made shortly before all this trouble began on her property.

Taking a sip she stuck her tongue out "And here I thought it would come out better." Addy shook her head putting it back down on the counter. "So you're the daughter of Alice and The Mad Hatter. I thought Melanie was their daughter?" Uma said as she glanced over at the white hair'd girl. "Nope, Melanie is the child of Red Queen and Hatter. Another Hatter. Sometimes I do wonder if there was incest in my family ever, then again I really do not care. I wasn't born like the others, I was...different...most babies cry or laugh when born. Mother says I was a silent child and it was a bit odd. Even growing up I would get into accidents or trouble, yet hurt or not, I would just walk away from it. Not sure why, always have though. Anyways it's good we met, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh and what about?" Uma asked stroking Harry's hair, he seemed to be enjoying it not that he cared if anyone saw. "Leaving the island." Uma stopped stroking Harry's hair as they both were now sitting up and looking at the strange girl. "There is no way to leave this island" Uma laughed though she knew they could at some point. "Sure there is a way. Getting accepted into that prissy school is that less problematic. Using my magic to escape. Then claiming each section of the world ourselves making our own followers. Though that can get complicated. We can't sail off on a boat once we get on the outside, we would get caught in an instant. Being accepted means the others would think we're trying to be 'good.' You know how gullible Fairy Godmother is. So unless you think of a better way. I was already asked to join while being able to bring three or less friends along with." The word friends was hard for her to say since she lived alone away from family. She only spoke to Gil, though now the other two seemed involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be short, I have ten minutes before leaving for work. I'll try to write more friday after a spring clean moment so we can get a few things taken care of around here.


End file.
